The present invention relates generally to a seeding implement and more specifically to a fluted feed cup assembly of the type commonly used on grain drills or other equipment to meter the correct quantity of seed to be sown.
Feed cup assemblies for seeding implements such as grain drills typically have included a fluted feed roll mounted on a feed shaft and shiftable laterally with respect to the cup to adjust seed rate by changing the area of the fluted roll which contacts the grain. An adjustable feed gate is pivotally connected to the feed cup sidewalls below the fluted roll and to a latch or adjusting handle connected to the sidewall nearest the fluted roll. The handle is moved to adjust the position of the gate relative to the feed roll to accommodate different types and sizes of grain. Seed is directed between the fluted feed roll and the gate and drops through a seed tube into a seed boot or the like. It is not unusual for hardware or other foreign objects to be mixed in the grain, and when these objects are forced between the relatively rigid metering gate and the feed roll, damage to the gate or feed cup often results.